Misguided
by Squidggle
Summary: Set pre PTM: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent on a mission, but things suddenly start to go wrong from the start.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters. Anything you don't recognise is my own creation. **

**A/N: My first Star Wars fanfic. Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon – set around 10 years before TPM, although some slight changes that won't correspond with the films and stuff, but that doesn't matter seeing as it's a fanfic :D**

**Title: Misguided**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lessons**

Clammy hands gripped tightly around the lightsaber end, it's soft hum breaking the silence of the room as the lightsaber roared to life. Opponents faced each other,their form reflected in the others eyes. Raige-Te'ra circled Obi-Wan, a full two years younger than Raige. The situation was familiar to Obi-Wan. Beaten twice already by the older Raige, he was determined that this would not be a third time.

Reaching into the force, he let it flow into his body., engulfing every part of him. He took up a defensive stance, waiting for Raige to make the first move. He threw a dummy glance away from Raige, giving the impression he was distracted. It worked. Raige came straight for Obi-Wan, but he was already there to meet the assault. Raige turned, doing a three hundred and sixty degree turn, ready to take Obi-Wan out by the legs. However, all his lightsaber blade met was air as Obi-Wan had somersaulted over the top of him and was ready to begin his own attack. Spinning in mid-air, Obi-Wan turned to strike Raige, but he was too quick for him, spinning out of the way, lightsaber just searing the edge of his robes.

The two were both positioned in defensive stances, circling each other, each waiting for the other to launch. The atmosphere was tense as they concentrated on each other, and a trickle of sweat gleamed as it ran down Obi- Wan's forehead. Raige got tired of waiting for an attack, so lunged forward in a move that ultimately cost him the battle. Obi-Wan met Raige's blade, twisted himself round knocking the lightsaber from Raige's grasp. Then, by pure accident, Obi-Wan let go of his emotions, using the force to his will. Raige shot backwards, and landed tangled up in his robes, on the marbled floor of the Jedi temple.

Qui-Gon Jinn, who was observing this training along with Yoda and Mace Windu, stood up as soon as he was aware of Obi-Wan's victory. The surprised look on his face said it all – he had no idea his young padawan had this much emotion flowing through him. He smiled to himself, looking on in amusement as Raige's Master, She-Baa Nowek, rushed to her floored apprentice. Qui-Gon was satisfied of Obi-Wans ability to feel, not think, and use his instincts. But there was a less pleasing feeling which overshadowed his joy at Obi-Wans apparent victory – fear. It was clear to Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan had let his emotions overcome him during the battle, and though it pleased Qui-Gon that his padawan was victorious, he knew that letting your emotions take you over was not a good thing. It gave immense power to believe yourself invincible. This thought made Qui-Gon reflect on his past, something he was not entirely proud of himself for. He had made mistakes, as all humans do, but if Yoda hadn't got to him in time, there would have been some dire consequences.

Obi-Wan was still gleaming as he exited the Jedi Temple. He had only just turned sixteen, and this was the turning point for him. He wanted to become the best Jedi he could possibly be, and he knew in himself he had not been as dedicated as he should. There was a slight bounce in his step as he descended the steps that led to the landing pad, followed by the whistle of a jaunty tune. He had never been so proud as he was today.

It was a beautiful day in Coruscant. The speeders were hurrying around, escorting all kinds of people to whatever business they had to attend too. Obi-Wan would've walked straight off the platform had it not been for Qui-Gon. He patted Obi-Wan on the back.

"You did well today my young padawan. I can see that you will become a powerful Jedi", Qui-Gon assured his apprentice.

"Thank you, but I do not trust your judgement", Obi-Wan calmly replied.

Qui-Gon seemed surprised at this remark. Maybe Obi-Wan had realised his own fault, or maybe he was just searching for a compliment. But Qui-Gon was determined to discover what reasoning Obi-Wan had for this remark. Qui-Gon folded his arms and stood in front of Obi-Wan.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Well...I...felt something. During the battle. Feelings. Emotions. When I knocked Raige back, I did not mean too. But it was as if my emotions acted out. In training, yourself and Master Yoda have told me many times not to let my emotions surface. And they did. I fear for my future as a Jedi", Obi-Wan explained. The words seemed to come with difficulty for him.

"Well, the force works in mysterious ways, Emotions are powerful Obi-Wan, you should feel. It is our ability to feel which makes us human. But you must not let it interfere with the force. Emotions and the force combined only corrupts. You must be mindful of your feelings and the feelings of those around you", Qui-Gon answered to him.

Qui-Gon's advice always made Obi-Wan feel better about himself, and it was always the wisest advice he could ever hope for. He wondered why Master Yoda was deemed the wisest of the Jedi, when Qui-Gon Jinn appeared to be equally wise. He pondered over this as he and Qui-Gon walked to their speeder. The air was clear, but there was the usual noise pollution and hustle and bustle of the crowds. The speeder was parked next to the café Gungan (named after Datt Nass, the ruler of the Gungan underwater kingdom in Naboo). The gungans had gone underwater to hide after a battle with the Hoks, native to the planet Keknaak. They had gotten into a dispute about some money that Naer Hok had borrowed from Datt and had never repaid. Datt fearlessly marched in with an army to claim back the money, and invested it in the café.

"So what are we going to do now Master?" Obi-Wan asked as he and Qui-Gon got into their speeder.

"Well, I was going to save it until we'd gotten back to our quarters," Qui-Gon replied.

"But, can't you tell me now?" asked Obi-Wan, his big blue-grey eyes now focused on Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon laughed.

"The council are sending us on a mission." At this, Obi-Wan's already big eyes grew wider, the hint of a smile coming to his face.

"Come, let us go back and eat," Qui-Gon said, "And then I shall tell you all about our mission."

* * *

**So, erm yeah. This is my first chapter. I hope you like it and please R & R :D **


End file.
